


The Moon Has Magic to Make You Feel

by whalepurfume



Series: Bonzai Inazuma! 2020 [4]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: #BonzaiInazuma, Gen, fubuki and kazemaru are one of my fav rarepairs, fubuki thinks he's in the wrong timeline ig, i did say that shirou is that kind of person you'd find to be up at dusk, mentions of atsuya only, they are canon bffs cant change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepurfume/pseuds/whalepurfume
Summary: Bonzai Inazuma! Day 2: Side Jobs/Hang OutsYou ever feel like something feels right that there is something that's just wrong? Fubuki contemplates it over a cup of warm milk, hoping someone feels the same.
Relationships: Fubuki Shirou & Kazemaru Ichirouta
Series: Bonzai Inazuma! 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881610
Kudos: 14





	The Moon Has Magic to Make You Feel

It was 3 AM, and Fubuki couldn't find himself to fall back asleep. He did all the tricks to help him with his insomnia: counting sheep, wearing socks, trips to the bathroom, even sleeping with his clothes off. None of them seem to work. Guess he'll do the last one in the book, and that's to make him a glass of warm milk.

Fubuki decides to let the lights off as it might disturb everyone else sleep. He let the moon illuminate the lodging house's cafeteria as it had windows for walls. The defender loved the feel of it: Just him, the quiet room, and the scenery that he had always adored. Fubuki constantly wondered what it would look like when the moon was at its peak.

Fubuki leaned against the kitchen counter, watching the mug spin around in the microwave. After it beeps a couple of times, he opens its door, and the orange light from it lightens up the kitchen a bit. After closing it shut, the room is blue again. The dusky air was chilly, but Fubuki's felt colder. Nevertheless, he cups his hands around the mug, bringing it close to his cheeks as they flushed a soft red. He takes a sip and begins to feel all warm inside. Fubuki likes to be alone at times. He's not saying he's not happy with Astuya around, but somehow, Fubuki felt like he was supposed to be alone. And he cannot shake that thought every time he watches his little brother make his speech about 'how this team is nothing without me' to their Hakuren teammates. Fubuki leans against the kitchen counter with the mug against his lips as he's in deep thought.

So, he makes sure to hold him close and tight. With every chance he gets, he hugs him from behind, squishes his cheeks, holds his hand, or lay next to him. Because for some reason, he feels like Atsuya is slipping away. But, he knows he isn't going to because he's right there! Fubuki gets weirdly overwhelmed and emotional when thinking about it. It's only been a few days since Atsuya joined the National Team. Maybe, this is why he couldn't go back to sleep. He lets out a shaky sigh.

"You're up, too?" He looks behind to see Kazemaru rubbing an eye and let out a yawn. "Oh, morning, Kazemaru-kun." Fubuki softly chirped, giving his signature gesture of beaming with smiling with his eyes. Fubuki watches Kazemaru make his way inside the kitchen, opening up the fridge and bending a little, rummaging through it to find something to eat. The fridge lightens the kitchen, illuminating Kazemaru, making it easier for Fubuki to take a good look at him. He was wearing a plain tee that was tucked lazily into blue jersey shorts that didn't seem like it was from the Raimon Soccer Club. Fubuki assumed he just came from the bathroom.

"There's nothing fun to eat here," Kazemaru sighs, shutting the fridge door. He picks the kettle sitting in the corner and fills it with water. Fubuki shrugs, taking another sip from his milk. "What did you expect? No junk food for athletes." In the quiet kitchen, the echo there were the sounds of glasses clinking from the jars as Kazemaru grabs a couple from the cupboard. He gathers himself a mug and a teaspoon. Kazemaru leans against the sink as he waits for the water to boil. The midfielder motions his head over to Fubuki's cup, throwing a finger. "What 'chu got there?" He askes, crossing his arms and tapping his fingers against his biceps. Fubuki raises the mug a little. "Some milk. Hoping it could knock me out or something. You making some coffee?" He askes to which the midfielder nods and tiredly throws a smile.

Kazemaru begins to prep the coffee mix. Blending a couple of scoops of instant coffee, powdered creamer, and sugar. "Can't sleep?" He glances behind him to see Fubuki's back as the defender leans on the counter. Fubuki shrugs. "What about you?" Tapping the spoon on the mug to shake off the excess powder, Kazemaru places his arms behind him, supporting himself as he hops on the counter. "I thought I could get a snack or something." Fubuki softly giggles. "You don't always get what you want." Kazemaru lets out a breathless laugh.

Silence fell between the both of them. It wasn't a terrible kind of silence, and the tension wasn't awkward. Kazemaru wanted to start up a conversation, but he didn't know what to talk about to one of Hokkaido's prominent youth players. This was the first time he's ever actually talked to him since most of the time, they would discuss for future game plans or give cheered together when a goal was made. So, _second_ first impressions were tripping Kazemaru over.

"I feel like I've met you somewhere," Fubuki starts, causing Kazemaru to look up from his toes. Fubuki still had his back towards him as the defender scanned the empty cafeteria. The snow prince of the field recalls how their meal times went. The crowd's chatting and laughing. The spoon and forks clinking against the chinaware. "I know it sounds totally out of the blue, but you feel familiar." The teapot whistles, its top hopping from the heat. Fubuki turns around and places his elbows behind him on the counter. Without getting down, Kazemaru turns the stove off and pours his mug some hot water, watching the brown, white, and khaki powders blend into one. 

Stirring the spoon, he blows into the drink a little. "What do you mean?" Kazemaru asks. Fubuki shakes his head a little bit. "Maybe I'm feeling very overwhelmed, or I'm finally feeling extremely sluggish right now, but that's what I'm thinking." Kazemaru takes a sip of his coffee. He pauses a little, staring into the mug Fubuki was holding, as he processed what he meant. Fubuki saw how confused, and unsure Kazemaru looked. Maybe it was because it's too early to start a conversation?

"I kinda get what you mean," Fubuki catches his eye, and Kazemaru has his lips pursed. The runner cups his hands around the mug letting the hot drink warm his hands. "I also feel like I'm supposed to be troubled, like everything is going a bit _too _well for me personally." Fubuki sets down his cup too quickly as it clanked against the marble, the sound echoing in the empty area. Kazemaru flinches from the sudden action, giggling a bit as Fubuki sheepishly apologizes.__

__"I know, right?" Fubuki's eyes brightened up. He felt so relieved that someone else had the same thoughts as him, even though the thinking was far from reality. Fubuki waits for a little for Kazemaru to go on. He takes another sip from his coffee. "Weirdly enough, it feels like I'm missing out on an adventure. Like, there's more people I'm supposed to meet," Kazemaru adds._ _

__Fubuki begins to furiously nod his head, his eyes rolling at the back of his brain, groaning. "Yes, yes! Kazemaru-kun! I'm so glad I'm not the only one who feels that way." Kazemaru bursts, his grip on the mug tightens, being careful not to spill the hot drink on himself._ _

__Fubuki raised a brow. "What's so funny?" He asks, tilting his head to the side. Kazemaru shakes his head and waves him off. "It's nothing! You just looked ridiculous and cute. You're doing the exact opposite thing you wanted to do," He said. Fubuki grabs his mug and raises it in the air for a salute. "I could say the same to you since you decided to drink coffee at this hour." Kazemaru shrugs as Fubuki copies the action, both of them commencing a silent toast._ _

__They spent the rest of the night talking about why they felt like Gouenji's absence was the only thing that weirdly felt right._ _

__

__Mikado walks into the kitchen with a box of fresh vegetables to cook. She was about to place them in the usual spot when she spots two bodies curled up on top of the counter. Confused, the manager puts the box by the oven to see two used mugs and a spoon in the sink._ _

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this was kind of rushed but i hope i pulled it off?? anyways, if you don't enjoy what you're writing, then it is no longer fun at all. :)) so needless to say, I'm happy with the outcome.


End file.
